Christmas with the Hausers
by Storm O
Summary: Christmas Eve in the Hauser home is never dull, especially when their little girl can't sleep. Please read, review, and enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the use of the GI Joe characters nor do I own the trademark name "Disney" or "Barbie". I do, however, own Alexis and Riley Hauser.

AN: Just a short little Christmas fic in response to a challenge issued on the GI Joe boards. Also, I'm trying to get ready to brave my attic and closets for my own Christmas stuff. Reviews appreciated and eagerly accepted, but flames may get you a lump of coal in your stocking this Christmas. Enjoy.

Thanks to Scarlett Phoenix for beta reading this and her suggestions. Of course, then she got the honor of reading this again after the additions.

**Kissing Santa**

A little, blonde-haired girl stumbled out of her pink canopy bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes. At the age of three, she was well aware that Santa was coming tonight. Her mother had put her to bed early, tucking her in tightly, but she was too excited to sleep. Alexis Hauser crept out of her bedroom, tiptoeing past her little brother's room. As she approached the stairway, she heard voices. Her blue eyes brightened and shone with excitement as she hurried to the end of the hall. Descending the first few steps, she peeked her head around the corner of the half-open staircase, which led to a large family room. The little girl's mouth dropped open as she stared at the sight before her, whispering in disbelief and awe, "Santa!"

In the large, cozy family room, a perfectly shaped seven-foot Scottish Pine filled an entire corner of the room. The tree was precisely placed in front of a bay window that overlooked the front of the house. The sight of the tree would welcome all family, friends, and neighbors to the Hauser's home. Brilliant orange, red, purple, blue, and green Christmas lights chased each other around the tree while a fire crackled in the fireplace. Four Christmas stockings hung from a neat row on the mantel of the fireplace, each bearing a family member's name. Across the room, a sprig of mistletoe was carefully hung above the French doors. Below the parasitic plant, a tall woman with a long, fiery red ponytail stood, wrapping her arms around a man dressed in a red suit with a full, snowy-white beard.

Shana's blue eyes sparkled as they reflected the multi-colored Christmas lights flashing in the corner. "Why Santa," she teased in a soft, southern accent, "to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

Laughing, Santa answered, "It's Christmas, my dear Shana. My list says that you have been a very good girl this year."

"I have, Santa," Shana confirmed, nodding her head and smiling sweetly.

Santa reached his hand up behind her back and pulled the ponytail holder out of Shana's hair, letting it cascade in bountiful waves down her back. Slipping his hands into the flowing mane, he pulled her closer to him. Their lips tenderly met then quickly deepened into a passionate kiss unaware that a little girl was watching a few feet away.

_

* * *

_

Clasping a little hand over her mouth, Alexis watched her mother kiss Santa and giggled softly. Looking around the room, her eyes searched for her father. She remembered her father's warning earlier this evening, when she had pouted about having to go to bed early. Conrad had told her that Santa would not leave any presents if he thought she was awake. Catching her breath, the little girl quickly scurried back up the stairs and ran down the hall, diving under her covers. Yawning, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping that Santa would think she was asleep and leave many presents for her. Not to be too terribly selfish, she hoped her brother got one or two presents also.

Back downstairs, Shana slipped her hands under the big, red coat that Santa wore, lightly tickling him as she worked her hands up his chest to his neck. "I kind of like you with this beard. Maybe you ought to think about growing one," she teased.

"Now, now, Red," Santa reprimanded, chuckling from the redhead's touches. "What would your husband think if he knew what you were doing to Santa?"

Contemplating her answer, Shana flashed Santa an evil grin. "I think he would not mind sharing. You are Santa Claus, right?" she kidded, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, my Man of Action is still busy putting the children's toys together."

"Ho ho ho," Santa echoed jovially, seeing her not-so-innocent look. "You think that is funny, don't you? I'll have you know that all toys are assembled and ready for Christmas morning." Watching her laugh, his ocean-blue eyes narrowed as a hint of mischief crossed his face. Reaching up, he pulled the beard off, revealing his clean-shaven face. "Naughty, naughty, girl. You are making Santa _hot_." Leaning over and nibbling on Shana's ear, he whispered, "Do you think Alexis is asleep yet?"

Shana snickered since she had heard their daughter's quiet giggle moments ago followed by the tiny patter of little feet. "Probably not, but let's set the toys and presents out anyway. I can think of better things that I want to do to Santa than tickle him."

Conrad pulled his wife to him, kissing her again before saying, "Santa loves you, honey."

"Good, because I love you, Santa," Shana replied, slipping an arm around Conrad's waist as they walked from the house to the garage to retrieve the carefully constructed gifts for the kids.

_

* * *

_Shana and Conrad stood with their arms around each other's waists, admiring the transformed living room. They had finished moving in all of the gifts that "Santa" had brought and had arranged them under and around the Christmas tree. Most of the wrapped presents under the tree consisted of electronic learning toys, games, new Disney movies, and clothes. Gifts from the families and friends, who would not be able to visit over the holidays, were stacked under the tree. As Shana and Conrad arranged their gifts to each other under the tree, they both had teasing, playful smiles on their lips. Each one could not wait for the other to open their gifts of love and commitment the next morning. The gifts that required some assembling were left sitting around the tree where they would be the first things that the kids saw in the morning. 'Santa always brought the big, unwrapped toys', Shana had told Alexis when their daughter wanted a new bike a few months ago. Shana and Conrad stood with their arms around each other's waists, admiring the transformed living room. They had finished moving in all of the gifts that "Santa" had brought and had arranged them under and around the Christmas tree. Most of the wrapped presents under the tree consisted of electronic learning toys, games, new Disney movies, and clothes. Gifts from the families and friends, who would not be able to visit over the holidays, were stacked under the tree. As Shana and Conrad arranged their gifts to each other under the tree, they both had teasing, playful smiles on their lips. Each one could not wait for the other to open their gifts of love and commitment the next morning. The gifts that required some assembling were left sitting around the tree where they would be the first things that the kids saw in the morning. ', Shana had told Alexis when their daughter wanted a new bike a few months ago. 

Alexis' princess dollhouse, which Conrad had spend many hours putting together, stood on one side of the tree, ready for Alexis and her Barbies and other dolls to play with tomorrow. On the other side of the tree, a versatile walker sat ready for Riley to practice his walking and play with all of its gadgets, sounds, and flashing lights. As Riley grew, it would convert into a riding toy. Also, a brand new rocking horse with shiny black fur was placed beside the walker for Riley, since Alexis had literally worn her rocking horse out. Towards the back of the tree, a new red bike with rainbow colored streamers and detachable training wheels rested against the wall for Alexis. A flowered basket was mounted to the front of the bike with a matching floral helmet laying inside.

"Well, Santa," Shana teased, looking up into his face and wiping some stray white hairs out of his blonde locks from the Santa wig, "are you ready for the troops in the morning? I bet they are up by O' dark thirty."

"And then all the noise, noise, noise," Conrad playfully grumbled, mimicking the Grinch. "If they are up that early, then the next time I have PT that bloody early, I'm taking them with me," Conrad stated, grinning at his wife's upturned face.

Shana's musical laugh echoed softly in the expanse of the family room. "Go for it, Con. I'll just enjoy the peace and quiet." She leaned up to kiss him and then untangled her arms from his. She clapped her hands twice then shrugged when the lights did not turn off. "It still doesn't work," she whined, feigning a pout.

Conrad laughed at his wife's expression. "Of course it doesn't. You have to have one in order for it to work," he explained before darting out of reach should she decide to slap him. He walked over to the fireplace and put out the dwindling fire as Shana made her rounds, unplugging the Christmas lights and blowing out the candles. "Ready, my love?" Conrad asked, watching her make sure that everything was safely extinguished and unplugged.

"You bet," she answered, flipping off the light switch and joining her husband at the bottom of the stairs.

They climbed the steps then proceeded to check on the kids. Shana quietly opened the door to Riley's room to find their son sound asleep, sucking his thumb. Both of them placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Next, they checked on their daughter, who amazingly, was also fast asleep with one of her legs hanging off the side of her bed. Conrad gently moved it back onto the mattress as Shana adjusted the blankets, tucking her in for the second time that night. Each of them kissed Alexis' forehead before exiting the bedroom. The small child mumbled an "I love you" as her parents kissed her.

"We love you too, honey," Shana softly replied, closing the door.

As they retired to the master bedroom, Conrad shut the door firmly behind him, snagging his wife's arm and pulling her back to him. "Merry Christmas, Red," he told her.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Man of Action," Shana reiterated, leaning in to kiss her husband, the father of her children, and the man of her dreams.


End file.
